Wings
by Hourglass and Roses
Summary: HI GUYS! This is my 1st story, an all human high school story when Max moves with her sisters, Nudge and Ella, to boring Arizona. When she meets Fang and the rest of the flock, will she become attached to the place, and will her and Fang's fast growing friendship turn into something more? FAX. Sorry for the sucky summary, story is much better, I promise. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Story: Wings

Author: Hourglass and Roses

Disclaimer: I am a female, not some literary genius with a serious case of gray hair. Plotline is mine, characters and rest of the stuff, his.

 **HI GUYS! This is one of those AH high school stories when Max moves with her sisters, Nudge and Ella, to boring Arizona. When she meets Fang and the rest of the flock, will she become attached to the place, and will her and Fang's fast growing friendship turn into something more? FAX.**

The music blasting through my ears wasn't what woke me up, I was used to it blasting through my ears while taking naps. No, This was something far worse, much more dangerous to your hearing:

NUDGE.

"Max! Get your lazy ass out of the car, we're here! Aren't you excited! I am, I bet I'm more excited then you, though. Look at our house, isn't is gorgeous? OH. MY. GOD. Is that a pool in the backyard! (SQUEALS) I'm so glad mom decided to keep this a surprise, I'm really happy with the house she chose, aren't you? Max? Hello? Were you even listening to me? Maximum Ride, if you do not wake up right this second I will throw your Imagine Dragons poster, Mom's chocolate chip recipe, and all your clothes into our new fireplace and replace those, for lack of better words, body bags with frilly. Pink. Dresses."

Oh no.

Did she just say what I think she did?

PINK DRESSES?

NO COOKIES?

"I'M UP! I'M UP! In fact, I've never been more awake! Nudge, what are you doing lying on the ground? Hurry up, you slug! We've got a gorgeous new house to explore!"

"What am I doing on the ground! It's not like you're the one who knocked me down by jumping out of the car or anything, how would you know?" Nudge grumbles behind me.

"Nice going, Max." Ella says behind me. You can hear the sarcasm dripping from each and every word, but I know she's secretly trying to hide a smile. Ella.

"Thanks, Ells Bells. Now, hurry up, or are you both too slow?" I jaunted, smirking slightly. Ella had always been pretty fast, with a good diet and fit body. Nudge was also a good athlete, but she had more strength and less speed than Ella. But she had rage on her side today.

Rage.

Caused by Me.

Gulp.

"Oh, you're on Maxie." Nudge snarled. If it weren't for her designer clothes, she would look like a warrior avenging her comrades, seconds away from plunging her sword into the opponent's heart.

Wow, I wonder where I got that analogy from.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" We all ran up the sidewalk, shoving each other to get through the door first. I, being taller and stronger than both Ella and Nudge, managed to push my way through before either of them could. I ran up the stairs, not bothering to explore the humongous house, but when Ella and Nudge stumbled in, they faltered, marveling at its size.

I grinned. This was too easy.

Making my way up the stairs, I navigated through the long corridor, in search for the biggest room in the house, when I found it. I almost had tears in my eyes at the sight of it. It was beautiful.

"Ella, Nudge! Come take a look at this! It's amazing! And, it's mine."

They came rushing up the stairs, curious as to what they hadn't seen yet that could possibly beat the rest of the house.

I do not kid. Their jaws literally dropped at the sight of it.

"But Max!"

"Yeah, Max! That's not fair!"

"Oh, yeah it is. I got here first, and I'm the oldest."

"No! Mom is!"

My mom came out of the closet and put her hand on Ella and Nudge's shoulders, to placate them.

"That's right, I am the oldest. But Max can have the room since she got here before you two, and it's a bit too big for my liking. Ella and Nudge huffed before trudging out of their rooms. Not even a minute had passed when I heard the shrieking again.

"Oh my God, Ella! Check these rooms out!"

"I know, right? The walk-in closets are so effing big!" Sigh. Leave it to my sisters to view the humongous walk-in closets as the best assets of the mansion.

I came out and snuck up behind them.

"See? Now everyone's happy."

Cue the shrieking.

"Aah! Oh, Max! Don't do that, I thought you were someone creepy, like a murderer. Although that would be pretty funny, getting murdered in your home when you haven't even fully moved in. Like, we haven't even gotten a chance to decorate our rooms yet! Speaking of which, we should ask mom if we can go get painting supplies to paint our rooms before we unpack the boxes that the roomers brought in here!"

"Good idea, Nudge." Ella responded.

Ella was quiet, patient, and kind while Nudge was bubbly, outgoing, and not afraid to shove her attitude in your face. Plus, she did enough talking for the both of them.\

"Yeah, I'll go do that now."

I calmly walked to the top of the stairs before giggling and thinking of something.

I jumped onto the banister, sliding down it before jumping off and landing silently on the hardwood floor.

Like a Ninja.

I crept up behind my mom until my face was inches from her ear.

"Boo."

My mom simply turned around and smiled.

"Aww, mom, you're no fun! It works on everyone EXCEPT you!"

"Mother's intuition, isn't it Max?" My mom smiled knowingly.

"By the way, mom. Can we head out to get paint supplies for our rooms?"

"Sure, honey. Just give me a couple minutes. In the meantime, why don't you go take a look around the house, I'm sure you didn't get much of an opportunity earlier." She smirked mischievously. I fake pouted at her before saying,

"Are you accusing me of wrongdoing, traitorous mother of mine? Shows how much you care! And here I was, thinking, thinking that you loved me! HUMPH!" I flipped my hair before fake strutting out the door. My mom simply shook her head.

My mom was the best. AMAZING cook, no joke. I almost loved her food more than her. Also, very funny. I get my sarcastic side from her. Easygoing, doesn't get mad at us very often. Expects good grades, yes, but to a reasonable extent. Trusts us, doesn't get extremely mad. Very smart as well. Plus she is very pretty. It's where Ella gets her looks from. Nudge is also gorgeous, with her chocolate skin tone, dark corkscrew curls with caramel highlights, and mocha brown eyes. Ella has smooth, straight, glossy black hair (without straightening it) and Chocolate brown eyes like me and mom. My eyes are the only thing I inherited from my mom. I have brown wavy hair, though most of it is covered by blonde sun streaks. I have tan skin, though Ella's is tanner, resembling my mom's more than mine does. I get most of my looks from my dad, Jeb. Nudge doesn't look like any of us since she is adopted. My dad and mom are still happily married, it's just that my dad is working overseas in Paris right now. My mom is a well-known veterinarian, but let's be real, we wouldn't have this huge mansion if it weren't for my dad working as a rich scientist. I don't know really, something in genetics… Anyways, I started exploring the rest of the huge-ass house, since I hadn't really looked it over earlier, having been too focused on having the biggest room in the house, which had a balcony as well, might I add. So did all the other bedrooms, though, so Nudge and Ella weren't too pissed about that. Well, this is what I found:

Outside: Front yard is beautiful, with many exotic flower bushes lining the walkway along with neatly trimmed hedges. Turns out we have a nice old lady working the grounds named Garcia, who also is our housekeeper. She's really sweet, and I have never used that word to describe anything in my entire life. Keep that in mind.

Also back yard, which has basically no grass and a beautiful, big pool. Not the normal backyard pool types, but huge. Along with a bar with non-alcoholic drinks and junk food. Don't be surprised if it's gone in a few hours (evil smile). It also has a changing room for boys and girls alike.

Bottom Floor: Real nice (and big) kitchen with granite countertops, marble floors, and glass cabinets. Mom's probably pretty psyched. Also note, the rest of the house is hardwood, except for our rooms. An awesome living room with two big, totally comfy sofas and a recliner that's also part of the set. We have a nice library room with a long and narrow mahogany conference table and spinney chairs in the middle, and the shelves are all set up against the wall. The floor is covered with a nice, fancy looking carpet covered in illuminations with gold threaded through. The wall is covered in old framed paintings and tapestries. There's also a bathroom, also with marble floors.

Second Floor: Has all of our bedrooms. All are big, with balconies. Mine is biggest, being the master bedroom. Each of us has a bathroom in our rooms. Nudge and Ella have the biggest closets. Whoop-de-Doo for them.

Third Floor: This has our music room, game room, and theatre. The music room, once everything is unpacked, will include Ella's keyboard and bass, Nudge's drums, each of our mics, and my electric and acoustic guitar. Just a thought, it actually makes a lot of sense that Nudge plays the drums, what with her ADHD and all. The game room has foosball (ever challenge me and I'll whoop your ass, a lot of people learned that the hard way), air hockey, pool, carom, and a bunch of classic arcade games. The theater has a gigantic projector, a gigantic screen, several bean bags, bungee chairs, and throw pillows. Also includes a snack bar with Dibs (the ice cream chocolates), Popcorn, etc.

"Girls! I'm ready if you want to go ahead and get the paint now!" She said this right as I stumbled across THE ELEVATOR. No joke, it was amazing, walls of glass and everything. I was definitely using this instead of going down to sets of stairs. I closed the door just as Nudge and Ella turned the corner, desperation in their eyes. Through the last sliver just before the elevator shut, I caught a glimpse of what their faces looked like.

Three syllables.

MUR-DER-OUS.

I hit the button labeled garage floor, either to see the surprise that dad said was waiting in there for us.

My jaw dropped, and as the door swung open once again Ella and Nudge's jaws dropped too. On the red Chevy Corvette stingray convertible was a note saying that it was for Ella and Nudge to share. Behind that marvel was something even better, I kid you not. A super cool looking motorcycle. For me.

If you wanna know what brand, ask Nudge, who was currently babbling on about how that motorcycle was from one of the best brands there were.

I knew what I was gonna take with me to the paint store.

Ella and Nudge seemed to be thinking the same thing. Mom simply came through the door and smiled, saying, "Maybe you girls can call your dad later and thank him for the presents, yeah?" And then got into her black BMW, which had been shipped from our old house to here. All our engines revved as my mom exited the garage, then Ella and Nudge, the last one being me. Only the cars had a garage closing remote though, so I barely managed to get out before the door would hit my head.

"NUDGE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm back, I would like to thank FlowerSocks and Evangeline for being the only 2 reviewers I have so far. You guys are really sweet, and I REALLY appreciate the support I've gotten from you two. I know this chapter's short, and I'm really sorry it's another filler. I promise next chapter will be up Friday evening (pacific timing) and it will be where Max meets Fang and everyone else. First day at their new school. This is more of the descriptions of the house, kind of. Promise this is the last of it, just kind of wanted to touch base on it before starting the plot. Thanks, R &R!**

 **-Hourglass and Roses, somewhere in the pacific time zone.**

After Nudge was done profusely apologizing for the garage mishap, we eventually arrived in the parking lot of the paint store. It was a cute little shop, called Wicker man's Finest. I chose a bright red, a smoky grey, and a black. If you want to know all the cool names of the colors, ask Ella. She's obsessed with stuff like that. Ella chose a light turquoise, dark teal, neon green, and dark purple for her room. Nudge chose lavender, peach, salmon, and a sunset color for her room. She decided to take a break from bright pink. Here is our plan for decorating each of our rooms.

MAX:

Wall 1(with closet door) - Bright red background, grey and black splatters.

Wall 2-Smoky gray background, red and black splatters.

Wall 3(with bathroom doors) - Black background, red and gray splatters.

Wall 4(with entrance door) next to entrance door, which is at the corners, bright red background with black and grey blended pair of wings.

Walls 1 and 4 face each other, 2 and 3 face each other.

NUDGE:

Wall 1- Lavender

Wall 2- Peach

Wall 3- Salmon

Wall 4- Sunset (a type of bright orange with yellow streaks, and a little bit of pink as well)

Nudge is going to paint the sunset color on wall 4, as well as using the other colors to make it look like a real sunset instead of just a solid. We all are actually really good at art.

ELLA:

Wall 1- Teal, with streaks of every other color

Wall 2- Turquoise, with streaks of every other color

Wall 3- Green, with streaks of every other color

Wall 4- Purple, with streaks of every other color.

The colors for Ella's room won't stand out and look ugly, she actually blends them really well.

Mom is happy with her room color already, deep maroon with gold accents on the border. So we all head home, picking up some pizza Mom ordered beforehand on the way home. We get two pizzas, one half pepperoni and half cheese, and one whole veggie. I eat the pepperoni half, Nudge eats half of the veggie pizza, and Mom and Ella split the cheese half, in half. Me and Nudge have always had extremely big appetites for our age. Nudge looks mildly impressed, Mom just shakes her head, and Ella looks disgusted by my method of inhaling the pizza. I simply turn the corners of my sauce covered mouth. After dinner, we start the movie Lucy, with Scarlet Johannsen, and turn down the volume of the trailers when Mom says she has an announcement.

"Girls, I know moving hasn't been the easiest thing for us, but I'm glad you all are supporting my new job opportunity, and that you all agreed to moving. I have a feeling about this place, and I'm sure we will learn to love Navajo eventually. But what I really wanted to remind you of was that after the weekend is over, you all will be starting school. Max her junior year, and Ella and Nudge their sophomore year."

"Oh, I know, I'm so excited! Especially because Max is gonna turn 16 soon. You're so lucky, Max! Me and Ella have summer birthdays, so we're gonna have to wait like, a year! By the way, Max, what do you want for your birthday? Actually, that reminds me of something, I saw this charm in our old mall, in the really expensive jewelry shop, and it was a feather! It reminded me of Max, and her obsession with flying. Did you know, Penguins can't fly? They're so cute! Except for when they eat. Parent penguins digest squid meat, then regurgitate it so that it's easier for their children to digest. Ew."

Leave it to Nudge to go from my birthday to feathers to regurgitating squid meat.

I slapped my hand over her mouth, to prevent my ears from bleeding. I speak the truth, I have been to many operas, and opera singers are super cool (actually, I am an alto myself), but every time I listen to opera music, my ears bleed, and then start scabbing, INSIDE my ear. Gross. Wait, why is my hand all moist, and sticky? I take my hand off of Nudge's mouth only to find that she had been licking my hand.

I gave her a look reserved for only the worst of the worst.

My ULTIMATE death glare.

She ran before I had a chance to do anything, all while yelling, "Don't hurt me Max! I'll give you all my cookies for a week!"

Smart girl.

"Two weeks, or nothing!" I bargained.

Silence. Then, "UGH, FINE!"

I smirked, knowing that I had won. "Nice doing business with you, Nudgie dearest!" I yelled back.

All three of us eventually made our way up the stairs, covering the hardwood and carpet of our rooms so that they wouldn't get ruined by spilled paint.

It was gonna be a long night.

 **I know this chappie was kind of lame, promise next chapter, things will get interesting… (cue evil smile). R &R below!**


	3. AN: please read, important and short

Hi guys! It's me. I'm really sorry, I hate writing AN's almost as much as reading them. I want you guys to know I am SO grateful to all my reviewers, and that I will DEFINITELY be finishing this story, no matter what. Thanks to everyone:

FlowerSocks (Alyssa)

Evangeline

WindSongEnchantment

and Guest :)

I also wanted to say, sorry for the delay, but the update will be onsite sometime on Friday afternoon (pacific timezone).

Thanks so much!

-Hourglass and Roses


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm back, I'm so sorry I couldn't update yesterday, my mom wouldn't let me go near the computer. So, here I am! Sorry for the short chappie. Thanks, R &R!**

 **-Hourglass and Roses, somewhere in the pacific time zone.**

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of pancakes wafting through the room. After several attempts to roll my way to the dining table and hop into the chair, I decided to just suck it up and wrestle my way out of my sleeping bag.

Sleeping bag, you might ask? Yes, well after all of us were done painting our rooms, we all ate dinner and took out sleeping bags from a box, since none of our furniture was set up. That is why I am currently in this position, with my arms and legs intertwined and my head facing the floor. I tried to cry for help to my mother, but it ending up sounding more like, "Mphhh!" After several more attempts at getting someone's attention, Ella and Nudge came to my rescue. But not before laughing their asses off.

No, they left me in that not-so-comfy position just so they could entertain themselves at my misfortune. Then eventually, "ZOMG! Max, how do you even get yourself into these positions!. Well, I guess it's not as bad as the time you were doing an upside down pretzel in your sleep! Pretzels are so yummy, especially the ones from Auntie Anne's. I hope this mall has one just like our old one did! Speaking of which, we have to go to the mall to get Max some more clothes, before school starts! Mom was saying that she heard that there was a sale off like 40% off all items or something! Plus there are gonna be cute boys to ogle at! Btw, didn't mom say the neighbors had a son about our age? Aren't we going over for dinner or something tonight? Oh, I hope the guy is cute! Oh, now it's final, we are definitely getting you some new clothes Max!"  
All the while, I was still stuck. Nudge soon seemed to realize why they came in the first place and both she and Ella helped me untangle myself. Combing my fingers through my hair and dusting down my pajamas, I made my way to the dining table.

"Hi Sweethearts! Did you sleep well?" I roll around my neck, since I'm pretty sure there's a crick in it, and smirk when I see Nudge cringe as it pops. Nudge and Ella start snickering though, and eventually start busting their organs out one by one as they see me pouting when they're telling my mom the story. My mom has tears in her eyes by the time they're finished, and even she can't help laughing at me.

"Humph! And to think I call you family, you won't even treat me with the respect I deserve!" I do a foot stomp and continue to dramatically plop into my chair, and start eating my pancakes, after adding a boatload of Nutella and whipped cream. Ella gasps as Nudge copies me, and starts digging in a second after I do.

"I can't believe you guys can eat all that junk and still stay so skinny! It's not fair that you guys have such a fast metabolism."

"Don't worry about it Ells Bells, you are just as skinny as Nudge, you guys are so gorgeous it's unbelievable. And have you seen me? I look like an elephant!"

Ella giggles. "Thanks, Max. Though I can assure you that you most certainly do not look like an elephant."

I shoot her a wry look. "Ells, you have no idea how much I needed someone to tell me that to convince me. Seriously. If it weren't for you, I would be stuck believing I looked like an elephant what with all my wrinkles. I am forever in you debt." Ella just smiles at me, and Nudge rolls her eyes, though I can see the humor in them.

"So girls, what's your plan for today?"

"We're going to the mall to buy Max some clothes so she doesn't stay looking like a body bag."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Yeah, and that's all you CAN do, Max, because you know it's true!" Nudge sings.

"Nudgie, dearest? Do you have a death wish?"

Panic slowly enters her eyes, as my shadow turns her darker than she usually is. "Umm, no? Well great talk Max, I'm gonna go get ready, so bye!" Nudge runs out of the room, and I finish up my pancakes, then thank Mom and go upstairs. Once I get to my room, I log onto skype. All my contacts pop up, and luckily, the one I'm looking for is online. I select video call, and once it's done with the beeping thing, I can finally see the salt and pepper hair and thick-rimmed glasses.

"Hey dad!"

"Hi kiddo! How are you? How are Ella and Nudge? Are you liking the new house?"

I explain to him our plans for today, and the dread I'm feeling as we are nearing the end of summer and the start of school. I have Ella and Nudge talk to him, show him our rooms, and ask him about work. Eventually, we've been talking for an hour when he gets a call and has to go.

"I'm sorry, Max, something really important just popped up. I promise I'll talk to you soon, kay sweetheart?"

"Sure, dad! No worries, bye!"

"Bye kiddo!"

I pressed the red button, feeling slightly better, but still apprehensive, about the start of school.

Nudge and Ella soon dragged me out of the room, since they were ready to go to the mall. I did a quick check of my appearance: Hair tied in a messy bun, an off-shoulder grey sweater with an electric blue star in the middle, a blue tank underneath in the same shade, light-wash denim skinny-jeans, and black knee-high boots. I put on some big blue hoop earrings and I was good to go. I opened the garage door and put my motorcycle helmet on as Ella and Nudge turned on their engine. They backed out after I did, and as we pulled out of the driveway and sped up, a pair of eyes caught mine. Black.

 **Ooh, she gets all caught up over Fang! Thanks guys! R &R below!**


	5. Chapter 4

**HI GUYS! I am so sorry for:**

 **1: having not updated in so long**

 **2: posting a repeated chapter**

 **REASONS:**

 **1- guess what? my USB, with like, 5 chapters saved on there (along with all my school stuff), and it got wiped :`( So after explaining to my teachers why I didn't have any of the 3 projects that were due on the same day that I worked SUPER hard on, redoing said projects, and life, I could only come up with this smidge of a chapter. I know it's really short, and REALLY crappy, I'm sorry, but I thought something is better than nothing. I promise, though (with my virtual pinky), that I will update on Friday :) Also sorry for posting the same chapter again, HUMAN so much!**

 **-Hourglass and Roses, Somewhere in the Pacific Time zone**

I shook all thoughts of those orbs out of my head. Here we were, stuck in a mall filled with pop music, perfume, and a boatload of hormones. You could practically smell the guys' testosterone in the air as they checked out girls, and the girls' scented shampoo as they flipped their hair and posed for the guys.

Ugh.

Okay. So we went to a bunch of random stores that I don't care enough to remember the name of, but here's what we ended up buying:

NUDGE:

A pair of golden, thin strap gladiator sandals that stopped 2 inches below the knee

A cream colored sweater (with golden swirl designs) that went down to an inch from mid-thigh

A pair of white, pink, black, and denim skinny jeans

A black skirt that went a little above mid-thigh with cool white circles on it (shorts underneath)

A jean mini-skirt

2 pairs of shorts, one black and one frayed denim

A cute navy blue crop top that went 2 inches below the ribs with some lace on the back and small pink flowers lining the neck at the front, with a cami in the same pale pink

A purple scoop-over blouse

A white and yellow sundress (in random splatters)

A golden tank top with white streaks

A white multi-chain bracelet with a big light pink flower (a rhinestone in the middle)

A pearl necklace along with matching earrings

ELLA:

Denim, white, black, and purple skinny jeans

A cool high-low ombre dress that went from teal to white

A cream-colored scarf

A black top that says WANDERLUST in white, fancy cursive scribble

A black tank top with silver rhinestones lining the top

A white denim mini-skirt

A white shirt in a pink/purple gradient fancy cursive font that says, "I'm a fermata, hold me"

A flowy mid-thigh skirt in dark purple and lavender

A white multi-chain bracelet with a big dark pink flower (a rhinestone in the middle)

A (real) silver necklace with a turquoise locket and matching turquoise hanging earrings

A pair of grey, fringe ankle-length boots

A grey fringe purse that matched the boots

MAX:

White, black, denim, and red skinny jeans

3 pairs of boy shorts

A sweater/shirt that hangs loose, normal at the front, long in the back

4 sets of chains (to go with jeans): white, gold, black, and silver

A red top that says Dare to Defy in a super cool font

A red skirt (that Ella and Nudge forced me to buy) that comes to mid-thigh, with grey, black, and white splatters all over

A teal, grey, and black plaid boyfriend shirt with a matching black tie.

A black leather dress (again, cough-Ella, Nudge-cough) that had a satin bow at the bust, that stops above my knees

A (real) gold necklace with a peridot pendant and matching peridot studs

A pair of gold velvet converse with black rhinestone studs on the side

An awesome black leather jacket

A pair of black fringe sandals that came up to my ankles, with a heel of 2 inches (ugh, Nudge)

By the way, Nudge and Ella are practically the same size, so they always swap and share clothes.

After we were done with the torture (trust me, a guillotine would've been less painful), we decided to get some food in the cafeteria. We went to a café where Nudge and Ella each got a mocha Frappuccino and a mini-crème Brule that they shared, and I got a double-chocolate Frappuccino, a white chocolate and raspberry scone, and some New-York style cheesecake. Eventually we paid and left the mall, only to stop at the grocery store to get some half-and-half, chocolate chips, flour, and milk for mom. THEN we made our way home, my hair whipping behind me the whole time I was on my motorcycle. I opened the garage, but not before noticing that the neighbors had a motorcycle parked in the driveway that was the same model as mine, only in ALL black.

Humph.

I flopped down, onto my bed and woke up around 1 and a half hours later, courtesy of Ella and Nudge. "Max, wake up! It's time to get ready!" after falling off my bed and washing my face, I decided to wear some clothes that we got from the mall, since the rest of my stuff was still packed. I chose to wear my high-low, red and black sweater/shirt, black skinny jeans with the gold chains, and my gold velvet converse. I also slung on my leather jacket and kept on my gold and pearl earrings, since they matched. I laced up my shoes, then grabbed my phone and slipped it into Nudge's purse, being too lazy to carry it myself. She frowned and slapped my arm, before grudgingly adjusting her purse again. Mom and Ella soon came out of the kitchen, having made something for the neighbors which they seemed to be carrying right now. Ella was wearing Nudge's purple scoop-over, along with her own lavender and dark purple flowy skirt. She also put on a pair of purple bow earrings, and her grey fringe ankle-boots and purse. Nudge wore her golden and white tank, Ella's white denim mini-skirt, her own golden gladiator sandals, gold heart studs, and a thick golden cuff on her wrist. Nudge's hair was done in a messy bun, with some of her hair still down in ringlets, Ella had pulled her smooth, straight black hair back in a sleek high ponytail. I had just parted mine 3/4 of the way, kept my bangs out, and combed it so that it stayed in its natural waves. My mom went to go get her keys after putting the pyre container in my hands (I practically drooled at the smell), and after coming back and opening the garage, motioned for us to start walking.

"Aren't we going to use the car?" Nudge asked.

"No need, hon, the neighbors live next door on the left, just start walking and ring the doorbell when you reach the front door."

What! Those were the neighbors that had MY motorcycle in their driveway. Except, you know, I could see mine sitting in the garage…

Cue awkward cough.

Well, we started walking (with the slice of heaven still in my hands) until we reached the front door. We all pushed each other to ring the doorbell, and me being my skilled self, managed to get there first.

What to do…

Nudge and Ella were still getting up and fixing their clothes and hair and makeup after falling.

I had three options:

Wait for them to come and ring the doorbell themselves (ha! No chance buddy)

Ring the doorbell using the force (hmm…)

Ring the doorbell using my nose

So, after 10 seconds of trying the force, I realized that Nudge and Ella had straightened out and were coming for me, I used my last resort, option 3. With extreme concentration, I bent my knees so that my nose was level with the button, and came forward until…

DING!

Ha-ha! Victorious at last!

It turns out, Nudge and Ella had seen my whole ring-the-doorbell-with-your-nose episode, and had chosen to silently laugh at my dilemma (Psh, shows how much THEY care). When they finally announced their presence, Ella, being the ever-so-present voice of reason, said, "You know, Max, you could've put the container of goodness down for a second and then rang the doorbell, instead of doing that whole nose thing while staying out in the cold."

Mental Face palm. Clears throat. Cough.

"Psh, I SO totally knew that Ells, are you accusing me of being a fool! Shows how much you know."

Which is exactly when the door opened, only to reveal…

 **SORRY FOR THE WIERD FORMATTING WHICH I CAN'T FIX (HIDES)! Read and Review, please! Even if it's just, "good." I am desperate! AHH! Again, promise the nxt. chappie will be up Friday. R &R below!**


	6. AN

Hi you guys,

I know, it's been a while. And you have EVERY right to call me names and throw stuff at me.

But please don't.

Look, so here's the deal.

The Friday that I was SUPPOSED to update, my parents dropped a bomb on me.

They told me that we were moving.

I know it sounds sappy and whiny and depressing all at once, but my old house was the one place where I had friends, and a life, and a place where people actually liked me.

That's all gone now.

So, we packed, drove to our new house, got settled, and I started school again.

I have one friend at my new school so far, and everyone's like a superficial type of nice, but nobody really hangs with me as of yet.

I will definitely be working on this story, rest assured.

Thanks for all your support, and watch out for a new update soon!

-Hourglass and Roses


	7. Chapter 5

HI GUYS! SORRY FOR EXTREME DELAY! I HAVE NO EXCUSES, LIFE JUST GOT REALLY BUSY AND I'M REALLY SORRY. BUT READ THE CHAPPIE AND REVIEW! PLEASE! I'll update after… let's do 10 reviews please?

Excerpt from last chapter-

…With extreme concentration

, I bent my knees so that my nose was level with the doorbell, and came forward until…

DING!

Ha-ha! Victorious at last!

It turns out, Nudge and Ella had seen my whole ring-the-doorbell-with-your-nose episode, and had chosen to silently laugh at my dilemma (Psh, shows how much THEY care). When they finally announced their presence, Ella, being the ever-so-present voice of reason, said, "You know, Max, you could've put the container of goodness down for a second and then rang the doorbell, instead of doing that whole nose thing while staying out in the cold."

Mental Face palm. Clears throat. Cough.

"Psh, I SO totally knew that Ells, are you accusing me of being a fool! Shows how much you know."

Which is exactly when the door opened, only to reveal…

M-POV:

Two guys wrestling each other to turn the doorknob, not realizing that their sister had already stepped forward and taken care of it for them.

The girl looked to be about 6 years old, with curly blonde hair, big blue eyes, and a wide smile revealing a lost tooth.

She opened the door for us, let us come inside, and then hid behind her brothers' legs.

The boys suddenly realized that we were watching them attempting to get each other into headlocks, and straightened up, trying (in vain) to unruffle their hair and clothes.

The tall, pale one smoothed his hair back and extended his hand to each of us.

"Hi, I'm Iggy. Excuse my brother and I, we were just fighting over who gets to open the door. I guess _Angel_ took care of it for us though."

The little girl, presumably Angel, giggled and stepped forward.

"Hi! I'm Angel! I'm 6, and I lost a tooth today!"

Ella and Nudge immediately cooed, and I crouched down.

"You lost a tooth! Wow, you must be getting big! It's nice to meet you! I'm Max, and these are my sisters Ella, and Nudge."

Both Ella and Nudge waved and greeted Angel after hearing their names.

Finally, the other boy introduced himself.

" Hi, I'm Gazzy. I'm Iggy's brother, and yeah, like he said, please excuse us. I'd tell you that we're not normally like this, but that's a lie. Actually, we're usually worse than this. I guess you caught us on a good day! Anyway, we have another brother, Fang, but he's at a basketball game right now. So, let's go to the dining table, I guess."

It turns out that Iggy and Fang were the same age as me, 16, and Gazzy was 15, like Nudge and Ella. Mom had arrived as soon as we were done with introductions, and we all shuffled to the kitchen to meet Mr. and Mrs. Walker.

"Hi girls! Hello Valencia! I'm so glad you could make it! I'm Mrs. Walker, but call me Anne, Mrs. Walker is just a little too stuffy."

A sudden voice walked through a door and stopped behind Anne.  
"So, you just don't want to be associated with me via last name, is that it! Well, hello girls, pleased to meet you. Call me James. I'm the father of three rascals and the devil child you'll see holding your hand."

He said all this while smiling, so we could tell that he was joking.

"Thank you for inviting us over, Mr. and Mrs- sorry, Anne and James." The three of us, Ella, Nudge and I, chimed.

Anne smiled at us, then proceeded to whack James in the arm.

"James, don't call your children that, they're your children! Plus, you can't complain, if they got it from anyone, it would've been you. Now, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, why don't you show Max, Ella, and Nudge around. Take them to the theater until Fang arrives. Then we'll start dinner. Is that alright girls? Meanwhile, Valencia and I can chat."

Mom didn't hesitate to reply.

"Of course Anne, I'm sure the girls would love that."

Mom then smiled.

Oh my god, so much smiling, my cheeks are gonna be SO sore by the time I'm done tomorrow.

Turns out, Iggy and Gazzy's house had the same layout as ours. And they utilized the rooms in the same way, too. They also had a music room, theater, and whatever else. We were lounging around on the beanbags in the theater, playing 20 questions, when we heard the garage door open. Angel ran through the hallways and down the stairs yelling, "Fang's here!" Meanwhile, the rest of us walked down in a much more civilized fashion (cough*not*cough). Translation for: Max slides down the banister, Ella and Nudge skip down the stairs, and Iggy and Gazzy jump three stairs at a time. We arrived at the living room, and saw…


End file.
